riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hoover Pit
Write the text of your article here! 2nd Rookie Division Deployed To Nevada During The Opening Of March 1st, Princess Hera has Just Arrived By Valor, In The Zero Pit where She Gives an Order for the 2nd Rookie Division to be Moved to The Nevada Desert on the Double for their Training can Commence, if they should enter The War among the Other Continents against the Federation Strike 7. The 2nd Fully equipped Determined and Combat Ready were Transported by the USS Comet To Nevada From the Midwest, where they entered the Deserts by Valor Drop ships and Landed In a large Desert Area known as the Hoover Region. 'Construction' However Construction Of a Secret Underground Base was later Initiated 2 Days After their Arrival where they Dug up the Lands and turned the Underground Into A Large Head Quarters that Not even Highland will be able to Discover. After the Construction has been completed Princess Hera Gave It The Secret Codename known as The Hoover Pit, Named after the Terrain that The Base was constructed Under. Battle Of Nevada N.D.H.R. Made a suggestion that He would use the Valors Instead Of Andrew Garren Doing It, but Hera Still Believing that N.D.H.R. Is the Real New Harrison Rivera, replies the Following... Not This Time Cutie, You will be Working The Elevators. Yes Ma'am... N.D.H.R. Replied while Letting out an evil Chuckle when Hera turns her Back. While activating the Elevator, he begins to Spread out their Positions To Princess Ura Outside, who was waiting. She then Orders her Forces Into The High grounds in prepare for an ambush. Unfortunately for the 2nd Rookie Division, They were Ambushed And Heavily Under Fire from Hell Tanks as soon as they Rolled Off of the Elevators. Another Large Garrison of The 2nd was also being Ambushed to the North By hell Tanks, and another to the East. Only one Area was still Clear to Move a Division through, and that was the Southern Pass, where A Large group Of Infantry And APC's Who were Escorting The M.T.C. Valors from Out of the Base. Andrew Later Got control Of The Valors and Unleashed the 2 Drop ships On The Moonwalker Advance Wiping Out a grand Total Of 6 Hell Tanks Under 5 Minute. Princess Hera who Was Aboard One of the APC's Responded Saying that he was doing great, but unfortunately N.D.H.R. Overpowered Andrew By Saying The Following "I'll Take That!" and By the Time Andrew Tuns Around He is Punched Across the Face By A Mechanical Arm. After Gaining Control Of the M.T.C. He Waits as one of The Valor's Land Right In front of him allowing him to Jump aboard one of the Drop Ships, and Begins to Wreak Havoc Among the 2nd Rookies. Many People could not believe that Andrew would actually turn into a traitor, but Hera Sensing that something is wrong managed to Jump Aboard the Drop ship That N.D.H.R. was On and A Fight between the 2 Commences. While R.D.H.R. And Hera were Fighting Over the M.T.C. Valor's The MoonWalkers manged to Push the East Rookies Into A Narrow Corridor where they Began to make their Stands In the Heavily Rocky Area managing to Repel tremendous Waves Of Attacks, But the North was Being overrun and began full Scale Retreat into The Nixon Canyon where they Plan to Make their Stand against the Surging MoonWalkers. However some MoonWalker's managed to enter the Hoover Pit by destroying the elevator and gain control of the main hanger sweeping through the hallways clearing them out one room at a time. Despite heavy resistance by the 2nd, in the base the MoonWalkers managed to control 85% Of the Hoover Pit. Aftermath